


You got kik?

by all_aboard_my_ship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Humor, Humour, Levi's last name spoilers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Well not mistaken because well~, a lot of crying Eren, the teeniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_aboard_my_ship/pseuds/all_aboard_my_ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the United States we don't say "I love you", we say "You got kik?", and I think that's beautiful.</p><p>Eren is pretending to be a girl on omegle, luring unsuspecting horny guys onto kik. </p><p>Levi is forced to improve his people skills and finds himself talking to strangers online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: Hanji NO!  
> Hanji and Eren: HANJI YES!

The sleepover had dulled down from the to everyone interneting, Armin huddled in the corner, Jean sprawled on the floor, Petra leaning on the couch and Eren's side and Hanji draped across the couch.

“Ahhhhhhhh NO.” screeched Armin. “I'm. Not. A. Girl. Make the dick whip-outs stop!”

“That's what you get for going on video omegle.”

“Shut up Jean, are you still talking to the same person?!”

“Hey, this Marco dudes nice, I even got his kik.”

“Yeah, now just wait until the dick pics start rolling in...”

Eren rolled his eyes, “You've got to be kidding me, you're all on omegle, how old are we, twelve?”

“Sounds like somebody's bored, why not pretend to be a girl on omegle? Then get their kiks and when they get all horny be like 'ahahaha this is what you get for being horny on omegle!”

“That's a horrible idea, Hanji, no!” scalded Petra and Armin.

“Hanji, yes.” A mischievous grin spread across Eren's face as he typed omegle rapidly with growing excitement into his browser. The omegle logo popping onto his screen, a simple logo, one that matched the simple fun one has on the site.

“Go on the kik tag, you'll find more horny people on there!”

“Hanji, stop, no, you're gonna regret this Eren.”

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger: asl?**

**You: 18 f us, u?**

**Stranger: 17 m us**

**Stranger: you got kik?**

**You: noregrets58**

**Stranger: k. I'll kik you**

“I got one!”. Eren stifled giggles as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening up kik to be greeted by a message from a new guy.

_\--Hey(;_

-Hey(:

_\--U horny?_

-Yes

Eren brought a hand to his mouth, stifling his giggles, his shoulders being gripped by Hanji who was eagerly watching the screen. Jean had perked to attention, eyebrow raised while Armin facepalmed, he was so done with his friends, while Petra tried not to look over, as she didn't support this type of thing, it's not funny... is it? Her inner battle was lost and Eren found himself watching the three little typing dots with two heads watching over his shoulders.

_\--Pics?_

-You first ;) x

“Eren, no!” though Petra's body actions showed her true feelings towards the situation as her face leaded towards the small glowing screen. A cock popped up on the screen.

Petra's screams and Hanji's explosive laughter filled the room, accompanied by a loud groan from Armin.

\--Boobs?

Perfect thought Eren as he lifted up his shirt to take a photo of his obviously masculine chest, more devoid of “boobs” than Jean is of beauty.

-No homo tho right? (;

\-- _ur a fucking cunt_

-says the guy who went on omegle to fap

\-- _im not lik this in real life where it counts faggot._

Eren giggled as the man blocked him. People are getting really stupid aren't they, he thought to himself as he went back onto omegle, searching for his next prey to toy with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Haven't had much time, I just really wanted to try this idea out, next chapter I'll introduce Levi, sorry for all the dialogue, I found it necessary for this chapter.
> 
> Idea inspired by this tumblr post: http://awwlawl.tumblr.com/post/79984745525/futurewhore-in-the-united-states-they-dont-say  
> and personal experience.


	2. How Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is an obvious first timer on omegle.

15 kiks, 15 dick pics and 15 pissed off guys later,Eren found himself still on Omegle, Armin sleeping blissfully, while Jean was the complete opposite, loud snorts and snores bursting out of his mouth occasionally while Hanji and Petra were still chatting amongst themselves. The escape button was tapped, bringing Eren to another person. He had long left the kik tag, after finding the same people and spam.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You: Hey

Stranger: Hello

You: Soooo, how's your day going?

Stranger: It's no better than a pile of shit.

You: Oh, what's wrong?

Well this is a change of scenery thought Eren as he scratched his hair which stuck up with the messed quality only Eren could accomplish.

Stranger: A shitty friend told me to “meet new people” and that if I didn't want to go places, I could just converse with strangers online to “improve my people skills”, bullshit.

A puff of air escaped Eren as he read the sentence of a poorly naïve person who had painfully obvious never heard of omegle before.

Stranger: Wait, let me guess, asl? What is it with you shitty brats and asl?!

Stranger: Oh and starting off with dicks, I started in the video section. Dicks everywhere, not even a hello, how rude.

Stranger: Silent now are we? Is your finger hovering over the Escape button? Am I not the horny girl you were hoping for?

Eren's eyes widened, maybe he shouldn't act like a jerk, he had found a poor naïve person who had stumbled blind onto omegle, maybe after annoying so many people he should do something to help his karma, being a guide for a fed up angry man.

You: NO!

You: I mean, no, I'm sorry, but I will talk to you ^.^

“Eren, your gay is leaking”

“Shut up Hanji.”

Stranger: Oh great, I've got a twelve year old talking to me, goodbye kid.

Ouch, if one were to listen carefully in that room, a small sound may have been heard, that sound would have been Eren's pride cracking.

You: I'm not a kid!

Stranger: Suure

You: And I thought you wanted to talk, come on, I mean how many dicks have you seen so far, I haven't turned dodgy.. have I? :)

You: *I mean no smiley face.

Stranger: I suppose my shit for brains friend will be pissed and annoy me more if I don't collect one email or whatever you shits use nowadays for communication. Not facebook though. I like my privacy like the shits on here like nudes.

You: Ummm.. You got kik?

Stranger: I think you mean "Do you have" and yes, but that has given me bad experiences so far and I'm not sure if I would entrust my username to a person with shitty grammar.

You: noregrets58

Stranger: ...Okay

A smile spread across Eren's face. He had made enough enemies today. A vibration alerted him of a new message. Eren snorted when he read the name.

-ColossalCorporal?

\--Shut up you little shit, inside joke.

\--As much as I enjoy talking to litle shits, I have to go. When I come back, I do not want to greeted by a dick.

-Of course not! Byee.

 

Eren smiled as he lay down the phone and drifted to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr, we can be friends, allaboardmyship.tumblr.com


	3. The next morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.nzherald.co.nz/lifestyle/news/article.cfm?c_id=6&objectid=10795544
> 
> Edmond's cookbook pancakes are the pancakes I grew up with, on the thinner side, but not super thin.
> 
> But here is the super late update and more humour.

The early rays of the sun peered through the windows, hitting Armin directly in his half open eye, initiating a loud groan from said person, "The sun is 149,600,000 kilometres from the Earth, and it gets me directly in the eye, although there are other factors tha-" "SHUSH, It's too early for that Armin." interjected Jean. If anyone thought Armin's groan was loud, it was a little whine compared to the inhuman noise Eren made.

"Armin, Jean, what time is it?!"

"Eight."

"Nope, nope, it's too early to be awake on a Sunday, nope, why are you guys even talking?"

A dull thud came from Eren's side of the room as his upper body lost all strength to keep his head up, a muffled whine followed. Petra popped her head in through the door, delighted by the fact that they had all woken up so she no longer had to awkwardly stare at the roof or wonder to the bathroom pointlessly, just to do something while she hoped that one of them would return from the land of dreams and join her in the conscious world. Now they were all awake, excluding one, Hanji continued to snore loudly, a drop of drool threatening to spill out of her mouth, arms dangling ff the couch. An evil smirk made it's way onto Petra's face as she disappeared into the hallway. An evil smirk is not an expression that is seen often on Petra's face, Armin's eyes narrowed at the now empty door frame. Petra reappeared, cup full of water in her hands, the smirk had evolved into a full blown devilish smile, one that definitely didn't look right on her innocent face. Jean and Eren had finally come to attention, waiting for Petra's next move. Five steps later, Petra stood right beside Hanji, glass hovering above her head. With a flick of the wrist, the water no longer was in the cup, instead it cascaded down colliding with the side of Hanji's face, jolting her awake. Hanji, leaped out of the couch, like it had given her an electric shock. Her arms went flailing, her screeches a large contrast to the waves of giggles coming from Petra. Hanji tripped over Eren and Jean who were rolling on the floor clutching their sides.

 "Okay, who wants breakfast?"

The tangle of limbs on the floor looked up in delight at the prospect of food. Luckily for them, Petra decided to do something more productive with her time than just wander around, she made pancakes. 

"Petra, stop calling them pancakes, they're CREPES."

"Shush Jean, this is what I was brought up eating, so to me they are pancakes."

"I think they're nicer."

"Just because you can load them up with sugar, lemon juice and syrup!"

He wasn't wrong thought Eren as he loaded his pancake up with sugar, stuffing it in his face, sugar and syrup dripping onto the place, which Eren licked clean. A small buzz alerted Eren to a new message on kik.

\--Hey brat.

-i'm not a brat, if I was so annoying, why would you even talk to me?

\--Because I'm bored, you know, I'm surprised you haven't asked why I'm calling a female a brat when there are many more things I could use, and capitalise your I, did you never learn a thing called grammer?

-syfghdjgyerggrglg

Wait, no. Eren wasn't supposed to send that, he was just trying to clean his phone screen of the sticky residue from his fingers!

-Sorry, wasn't supposed to send that

\--Oh really?!

-No... I really didn't, why would I send that?

\--I was being sarcastic

-Oh, awks, we need a sarcasim font

\--I think what you were supposed to say was "awkward" and "sarcasm". Your spelling is giving me cancer.

-Soznotsoz

\--Bye.

-WAIT no please come back!. I promise I'll stop!

\--Well at first I wanted to go because of your spelling, but now I actually have to go, goodbye brat.

-Oh, okay, bye.

"Who are you talking to? Your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off Jean."

"OOOH EREN, IS IT THAT SAME GUY YOU WERE TALKING TO LAST NIGHT." interjected Hanji.

"So what if it is?!"

Jean grinned triumphantly, "So it is your boyfriend." Eren and Jean continued to bicker while Armin joined Hanji who were whispering.

"I ship him and the guy on kik."

"Hanji, do they even know each other's names?!"

"...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted, a beta, if you want to, send me a message on tumblr, or comment down below :D
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS BUT NCEA WAS LIKE HERE HAVE ALL THESE TESTS ALL THE TIME FOR THE WHOLE YEAR, ESPECIALLY THE FIRST FEW WEEKS OF TERM. (ι´Д｀)ﾉ
> 
> Yeah, I live in New Zealand, if you haven't guessed by now. (*~▽~)


	4. Sometimes Armin wonders why?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch as the conversations continue.

A couple hours later, goodbyes were said as Jean, Petra and Hanji made their way to the door.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT THAT KIK GUYS SAYS!"

"Erm, okay Hanji."

"But don't tell us if you're sexting him, we don't want to hear that."

"JEAN, NO!" screamed a horrified Petra, "You wouldn't do that Eren! Would you?"

"Petra no, I'm not going to go creepy on a poor person who went on omegle not expecting to get horny guys."

"Really?!"

"Yes really." sighed Armin, now stop causing a commotion while shuffling a blushing Petra, a smug Jean and an over-excited Hanji, who was almost vibrating, chanting something along the lines of  "ship ship ship ship", out into the corridor. Armin turned around to be faced with an Eren that was glued to his phone, typing, then waiting with big eyes, then typing. Armin rolled his eyes, trudging off to his bed to catch up on his missed sleep. It was 2 pm, and Armin always got sleepy at 2, 5, 8, and 11 because of his sleep cycle, his train of thought was interrupted when his mind decided that even it was too tired to do that and fell asleep. 

~

Armin was jolted awake by his phone ringing. He was greeted by Hanji's smiling face on his screen. Holding it up to his ear, he answered like a zombie, half awake and not prepared from Hanji and her energy. 

"Helloo.."

"ARMIN!"

He jerked the phone away from his ear, before putting it back tentatively. 

"....What? Please, don't yell."

"What has Eren been saying to kik guy?!"

"You called me, for THIS?! Ask him!"

"I diiiiiiiiiid, he hung up on me!"

"How am I supposed to know then?!"

"You're Armin, you know everything!!"

"Okay, okay, Hanji, shush."

"Can you find out for me? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Okay."

"THANK Y-"

"Shush."

Armin hung up with a sigh and chucked his phone on his bed. Messaging his temples, he wondered why he put up with everything they did. A loud thunk came from the other side of the apartment, followed by a string of swears, forcing a giggle out of Armin, okay, so he loved his friends and the stupid things they do. With another sigh, sighing seemed to be at the top of Armin's to do list lately, he got up. Tracking down Eren, he found him lying on his back on his bed, still glued to his phone, with a large grin on his face. 

"What's making you so happy?"

"Oh Armin, this guy's so cool, he writes for a hobby, his favourite colour is grey because black's too dark for him, we talked about everything, he just gets me!"

"You're certainly happy, where's the angry evil Eren I know?"

"I can't help it, he's just."

"So what does he look like? What's his name?"

"....."

"Eren, you've got to be kidding me, what's his name at least?!"

"....."

"Didn't either of you even been slightly curious about what each other's names are?!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stalk his profile, I'm sure it'll tell me his name."

Armin's hand, once again became acquainted with his forehead. 

"So his name is Levi Ackerman, and his photo, well I've seen it but not this big, does he always look that grumpy?!"

Armin slowly backed out of the room before Eren could ramble on, taking out his phone, he sent a quick text to Hanji. Eren continued to blubber on before he realised he had been left alone, with a small shrug, he returned to the glowing screen in his hands.

-Do you always look so grumpy?

\--Not all people are as happy as you Petra.

Petra?! Why did he think he was Petra. Eren paled, his photo was still Petra, and his name too had been changed to lure the creeps on omegle. Now the message sent this morning made sense, Levi thought he was a girl! No, no, no, what if he only liked talking to girls, what if he was didn't want to talk to him if he said he was a guy, no. Eren had told him all about his past boyfriends. They talked to each other, and Eren liked it, every moment of it, he enjoyed talking to Levi, and he wasn't going to lose him. Eren couldn't lose him, Levi would become a great what if? No matter what, even if he had to pretend to be Petra, he was going to talk to Levi. With a determined look set on his face, Eren looked back down at the vibrating phone.

\--Hello?

-Sorry, I just phased out.

\--Okay.

-I have to go, talk to you later?

\--Sure, see you then.

Eren tucked his phone under his bed, any happiness he felt had drained out of him, replaced by a hollow feeling, but he was still him right, he wouldn't really be lying to Levi? It's all Eren, except his name and face, but the personality's still there, he didn't even know any more. Trudging to the kitchen, he was meet by and Armin, his eyebrow raised to the sudden change in Eren's mood. Eren waved it off. Finding some food, he threw himself on the couch and filled the hollowness in his heart with sugary goods. Why worry when he could eat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realised it's sorta set in America but I'm using the UK/NZ way of spelling colour, but all well, just bear with me.
> 
> My POV is all over the place....................................................... please forgive me (つд｀)
> 
> ~Expect the next chapter to be a time skip~


	5. Closer than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Eren run.

~A month later~

Eren found himself running away from Hanji, shielding his phone from her prying eyes. Once again, he had been caught messaging Levi.

"COME BACK EREN!"

He picked up the speed, ducking down another street.

"I WANNA TALK TO LEVIIIII!"

"No Hanji! Leave me alone!"

Armin watched as Hanji rounded the corner, disappearing from view, hunting down Eren. To say that Eren had a little crush on Levi would be an understatement. When Armin asked about Eren's day, he would get Levi's day too. Levi this, Levi that. Eren had also picked up the bad habit of using the word "shitty" a lot. On the positive side, the apartment had become cleaner, Eren's cleaning habits had drastically changed, no longer did "dirty but wearable" clothes litter the floor. He is surprised that they aren't skyping at all, they message all the time, would they at some stage talk face to face to the person they've been constantly messaging for the past month? Every time he tried to bring that idea up with Eren, he was waved off. Also their time zones seemed to match perfectly. Either he lived on the other side of the world in New Zealand or Tonga or somewhere like that, either that or he lived right in their time zone, that was a little more worrying, what if Eren tried to meet him face to face, stranger danger? But then, don't all friends start as strangers? Eren can make his own decisions right? He's not rash and impulsive.... right? Okay so Armin should keep an eye on him..

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"I don't know Jean."

Petra piped up, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure." 

"I scream for ice cream!"

"Jean, no."

~

Eren ducked around a corner and tucked himself into a small alley way right beside it, Hanji ran right past his hiding spot at full speed. Hanji continued down the road, voicing her thoughts out loud, "Where did Eren go?" Pulling out her phone, she checked the new message from Armin, "When you stop running, we've gone to get some ice cream." Realising that she had almost run a full circle, she continued down the road. 

Eren watched her jog off before leaping out of his hiding spot, sprinting in the opposite direction, he didn't make it far before he took out a small figure. They both fell together, limbs somehow becoming tangled. A frantic sorry escaped Eren's mouth, muffled by the ebony hair of the unfortunate soul that was in Eren's way. 

"Oi, you shitty brat, watch where the fuck you're going."

Eren immediately recognised the figure he was tangled with. His eyes widening, a sharp breath was drawn. Levi was here, Levi was in his own city, did he live here or was he visiting? That's why he was always awake when he was awake, they were this close the whole time!

"Levi! Levi Ackerman! Is that you?! Hey, I'm sorry we had to meet this wa-"

"Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm E-"

Eren visibly paled. He's not Eren. He's Petra. Well that's who Levi thinks he is. Eren  Jaeger doesn't exist in Levi's mind, no, but Petra does. A Petra who is in all ways Eren, except for the face and the name. He had gotten to meet Levi, in person, and in the excitement, he had forgotten that he never existed in Levi's life, until now. Oh he wished he could just tell him, but Levi would be betrayed, and never talk to him again, and that was a fate Eren never wanted to meet. 

"I'm sorry sir."

He helped pick up the one thing Levi had dropped, his phone, still unlocked, kik app open, and the last message Eren sent staring back at him. Levi saw what he was looking at and quickly snatched the phone away.

"Don't look through my private messages you brat."

"Is that someone special?"

"She's a, good friend."

Levi said something under his breath, so faint Eren wondered if he ever said it, it went along the lines "pity she wasn't a guy." But the more Eren thought about it, the more convinced he was that it never happened and it was just his mind giving him false hope. 

"Okay, well I'm sorry and, see you round."

"Why would he see him round?" thought Levi, but he shrugged it off.

"Goodbye kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever."

Levi turned and trudged away from the person that he just insulted, looking back down to send a message to the person he had been messaging everyday for the last few weeks. Eren watch him go before the phone in his pocket vibrated.

\--You wouldn't believe what just happened.

-What?!

\--This random ass kid that I've never meet before just runs into me and then starts screaming my name.

Eren feigned surprise. 

-Really?!

\--Then he goes about trying to introduce himself, then suddenly his face pales, like he just shit his pants and realised it. 

-Hahahahaha

\--Weird shit, I don't know how he found out my name. I think I have a stalker.

-Yeah, probably.

\--What a creep.

-Yeah, have to go now, bye

Eren blinked away the tears threatening form as he realised he just ruined any chance of Levi accepting the real him before sending a text to Armin asking where they were before heading back the way he had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm sorry that I gender Hanji as a female, it just works in this story, but I do recognise that she is gender-fluid~
> 
> Here! I had to update because of the sweet comments I got, I love you all! Every comment makes me blush and smile like crazy. (o´ω｀o)
> 
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes that pop up, I sort of post then fix XD


	6. Armin knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet moments for Eren.

Lying on his stomach, Eren had his face buried in his pillow, Armin knocked, opening the door slowly. He slid in. Eren choose to ignore his presence. Armin picked up the unlocked phone that was lying on the floor and read the last few messages on the screen.

\-- How would that kid even know my name?

-I don't know

\--Creepy, you know, he reminded me of you, he also read some of our messages and even asked about you.

-Oh really?

\--Yeah, sorry about that little creepy shit.

-Why are you apologising?

\--He read your message, some creepy as fuck stalker knows I talk to you, probably will add it to the list of things he knows about me. 

    1. His name is Levi Ackerman

    2. He talks to a girl named Petra

-It's okay.

It was not okay, well that's what Armin thought as he looked down on the sobbing mess on the bed, that was trying to suppress the tears, trying, unsuccessfully. But why would he cry about this Levi person hating a random and talking to Petra, wait, those last few messages didn't make sense.

"Why are you crying Eren?"

Eren sat up, eyes red and puffy, hands desperately trying to wipe away the tears from his face.

"I wasn't crying."

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"Eren, why are you crying about Levi talking to Petra?!"

To Armin, Eren looked like a child who had been caught doing a bad thing. That one face made Armin realise everything, and everything fit.

"Eren. Does Levi think you're Petra?"

"Armin, I don't want to ta-"

"Eren."

"I really do-"

"Eren."

"OKAY FINE."

Eren told Armin everything, from why he didn't want to say he was a guy, to how he got carried away and even today, when he crashed into Levi and what happened there, he explained the last messages, he poured every single thing that he had wanted to tell Armin out, and Armin just sat there, taking it all in. By the end of it Eren was almost in tears, he waited for the scalding, the all knowing Armin to give him a moral lecture, to tell him how wrong he already knew he was. Instead, he was surprised by the first question.

"So what did he look like?!"

Taken aback, Eren hesitated to answer.

"He's short, but so dense, like not stupid but I swear that his body mass is like, what was that star thingy you used to tell me about?"

"A neutron star?"

"Yeah, he's like that!-"

"Eren neutron stars are so dense. th-"

"It's a metaphor! Anyways, his hair was so silky, but I didn't really get to really touch it as it was shoved into my face but Armin."

"Yes Eren."

"I have something to tell you."

The grave tone Eren used made Armin tense, he prepared himself for the worst case scenario. 

"I think I like him."

An exasperated sigh left Armin's mouth. Eren could have told him that he had blond hair and it would have been less obvious than what Eren just told him. 

"Eren, you have to be kidding me! I already knew that!"

"Was it that... oblivious?"

A look Armin gave him made Eren realise how much he had talked about Levi and how obvious he was about it, Eren groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide the blush spreading across his face. The sound of the door closing was the only thing that told him that Armin had left him to simmer in his own heat that was radiating from his face. A vibration notifying him of a new message drew his attention to his phone.

\--Is it bad to like every aspect of someone so much, to love their whole personality but you're not attracted to their gender?

-I don't think so, why?

\--No reason. 

-Okay

\--I'm a horrible person.

-I don't think you are.

\--Of course you don't.

\--Do you ever see a person and even though you should be annoyed, you can't stop thinking about them?

-Do you have a crush, I thought you were in a relationship?

\--Does my personality seem like it would get in a fucking relationship, and a crush? How old am I? Twelve?

-You haven't answered my question, have you got "a person you've taken a liking to".

\--....I don't know, I haven't even talked to him, I just can't stop thinking about him.

-Him?

\--NO

\--I mean no, shit no, no, I meant them, well she.

-Okay, well I should go now. Bye.

\--Goodbye.

Eren touched his face, shit, he didn't realise he was crying, even though he was happy, it was a bitter-sweet happy, Levi was single, but he didn't take interest in the male gender. Of course what did Eren expect, he could be sort of happy because Levi trusted him enough to tell him his thoughts and secrets but Eren struggled to truly smile because every little fantasy he had was crushed. He buried his face into his pillow again, a pillow that was well acquainted with his tears.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ahhh, sorry my chapters are so short.~
> 
> You guys are so sweet, hold out with me, I think I have some plans!  
> And every time you comment I get more motivated to update and don't put it off, (like I put off my homework.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Petra needs some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra meets Levi.

Petra found herself in front of her favourite bakery, she hadn't been there for a month, she had tried to do a sugar-free diet, to make sure she kept her slim figure. Petra stared down the pretty cupcakes at the window, she could do this, she was not craving a cream doughnut, she was not going to walk through the door. 

She walked through the door.

"Hello Aurou, sorry I haven't been here for a while, you know, trying to diet and all. But I'm here for the usual, you just make them way too good."

"I think you've got the wrong person you shithead."

In place where Aurou usually stood a grumpy man with hair as dark as his expression. Erd popped up.

"You're not supposed to swear at the customers Levi."

Levi, was this the Levi that Eren had been rambling on about? Petra inched forward to the counter, passing the money over the counter, there was no giveaways as Eren never really talked about his appearance. Trying to conjure up any piece of information that could help her tell who he was, all she knew is Levi lived in the same city, she was on the phone with Armin last night, asking about Eren, it was the only thing she managed to pry out of Armin. Wait, she remembered one thing, even though it may sound creepy, she had to try.

"Soo, is your favourite colour grey?"

Levi narrowed him eyes, Petra didn't have to be able to read minds to know that he was mentally asking her "What the fuck?". What she didn't expect was for his eyes to widen, a hint of recognition in them mixed with a pinch of surprise. She was quite surprised how well she could read this seemingly stoic man. 

"Petra?"

How did he know her name? Petra grabbed the paper bag on the counter, collected the change and headed towards the door.

"Yeah? Sorry I have to go."

"Wait! Don't you want to talk? Meet up after my shift ends?"

Petra said the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Sorry, I have Aunt Flo, I don't feel like doing anything."

Smooth Petra, very smooth, no she could have said she was busy, but no, this is what came to mind.

"Aunt Flo? You have an Aunt called Flo?"

A blushing Petra squeaked out "Period."

Levi was now lost, it did not show on his face.

"Period? What?"

"Aunt flo is slang for period, okay!"

Levi didn't look the least bit fazed. "Okay, message you later, we should meet up."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

Petra hurried out the door confused at what just happened, she didn't have a plan for what she was going to do that day but know she knew she had to do one thing; Pay Eren a little visit and find out what the hell was going on. 

~~

Eren looked down at him phone confused at the message Levi just sent him.

\--It was good to see you, too bad you have "Aunt flo". But I didn't know we lived in the same city, interesting, I've never seen you around before.

-It's a reasonably biggish city I suppose?

\--Yes, hope your shitty "Aunt flo" stops, and you feel less shitty, brat

-Must you tack on the "brat"?

\--Yes, I was being "nice", so I had to counter it will some "being mean".

Before Eren could contemplate on the messages, someone knocked on the door. 

-Someone's knocking, have to go bye.

\--Talk later.

The door was opened, revealing Petra, a suspecting look on her face. 

"Tell me everything. Eren."

The condescending tone made Eren nervous. Tell her what? What had she found out? He hadn't hidden anything big from her?

"I bumped into a man named Levi today, he knew my name, talked to me like an old friend."

Oh. Eren felt the blood drain from his face. Wait, does that mean Levi knew about him?! Panic spread all through Eren's body.

"You didn't tell him that you didn't know him did you?!"

"No Eren, I just said hi and goodbye, wait, Eren. What do you know?!"

"I'm sorry Petra, I'm so sorry, please, please don't hate me."

"Eren what did you do?"

Tears once again adorned Eren's cheeks, he collapsed on the couch, Petra seating herself beside him as he blurted out everything he had told Armin the night before, apologising after every sentence. Petra reassuringly stroked his arm, coaxing every last confession out of him.

"Do you hate me Petra?"

"Of course not Eren, but you're going to have to tell him, one way or another."

"Petra, please, I need more time."

"Well Eren, you're in luck, I'm going to visit my family next week, so I'll tell him I can't see him, you have a week Eren, he has to know."

"I know, I know, thank you Petra, you've done so much to help me, how could I ever repay you?" 

"You could tell the rest of your group your situation, you can't keep hiding these things from us, that's why we're your friends."

"After the week, okay?"

"Okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one long but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I didn't start till later because feeling blue/tired and I wanted to keep on writing but people are convinced that I need sleep.
> 
> ~Here you go anyways~ ^.^


	8. Working things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the gym.

Petra had left to visit her parents. He had a game plan.

He had no game plan.

No point stressing over it thought Eren, he had plenty of time. Plenty time to think, and the times he thought the hardest was when he was running, so he headed towards the gym. Getting there, he found himself on one of the treadmills. To think, Eren would run, he used to run outside, but he usually found himself tired, out of thoughts, an hours walk back to his apartment. He had to rely on Petra to get him back because the last time he called Jean, he just laughed at him. When he asked Armin, it would take him half an hour just to get into his car and Hanji? Eren quite liked being in one piece, thank you very much, how she passed her test is such a great mystery that they probably could write a book about it, in Eren's opinion. Because he felt guilty when he had to ask Petra, he found himself in the gym, outside runs only being once in a while. Eren would have preferred to run to wherever his legs carried him but Petra wasn't here, a curse and a blessing. So Levi worked at Petra's favourite bakery, Eren didn't go there often due to the person who worked there, his name was Oreo, Aurou, Uluru? He was so cocky when ever Eren was there, but Petra said he was nice, so he couldn't say he disliked him but he wasn't a person Eren would hang around. Deep in thought, Eren didn't notice that the treadmill beside him was now occupied, glancing over he immediately recognised the person beside him, it was he same person he had collided with the other day, the same person he has been talking to weeks, and yet said person knew everything about Eren, except the fact that he was Eren. Eren ungracefully stumbled, managing to somehow stay upright. A small puff of air escaped the man who was eyeing the stumbling Eren out of the corner of his eye, so quiet that no one but himself heard.

"Congratulations kid, did you even trip up on anything or did running take too much brain power and it just couldn't handle it?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You are to me."

Eren rolled his eyes, on the outside, he was just being himself, on the inside a full out storm was happening, one side wanted to hug Levi, one side wanted to confess, one side wanted to continue with this act just for a little longer and one side just wanted to cry. Great now he was just an embarrassment, Levi would never want to ever speak a work or spare a glance in his direction, ever again. 

"What's your name, clumsy brat."

Eren almost stumbled again in shock, yet his voice was as calm and natural as it could be, Eren could be the worst liar at times, but at times no one could tell.

"It's not clumsy brat, it's Eren, thank you very much, Levi."

"How do you know my name."

Eren would have fallen over, right there, right then, but somehow, as if the world was on his side that moment, he managed to not seize up. His brain working over time, various thoughts and sentences flicking through his mind, if only his brain was like this in high school, he would have been the best English student, aside from Armin, without the intense determination and practise when it came to writing essays. 

"Petra told me."

He mentally congratulated himself for that amazing save.

"Oh, you know Petra."

"Yes."

"And she talked about me? How come I never heard of you?"

Eren was on a roll, convincing lies flooding his mind. He would be proud of himself if it weren't for the fact he was dying inside, he was lying to Levi, the more he lied, the harder it would be to undo this mess. The more likely Levi would hate him, but Eren wasn't ready yet, not now, not here.

"She only showed us your profile picture once, it was fair because she was always on her phone and thought that we should know, I'm not a very close friend."

Levi only huffed and focused on the wall as he increased his speed. Eren trying to not rake his eyes shamelessly over Levi's muscular body, as being caught would end horribly, "It's creepy Eren" he told himself, a gay guy checking out a straight guy, it's a straight guy's worst nightmare. 

Throughout the entire hour Eren was there, his eyes trailed after Levi, but only for short periods of time, when Levi wasn't looking. At the end Levi was down on his phone, Eren found his legs wandering over to him of their own accord. his phone vibrated. Taking it out, he continued to wander towards Levi. Ironically it was a message, on kik, from said person standing in front of him, looking down at his phone. Eren tried to a suppress a grin. He failed.

"What's made the little kid happy? Does he get candy when he gets home?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Is it someone special?"

Eren looked down at the phone, ignoring his aching heart and managing to focus on how this situation is slightly humorous before smiling and answering Levi's question.

"Yeah."

Some unknown expression flashed across Levi's face before returning to normal, slightly harder saying his goodbye before walking out the door, leaving behind a confused Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's posted later than usual~
> 
> HERE YOU GO GUYS, I feel a Levi POV next ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Levi's POV 1-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his friends' POV!
> 
> It starts off as Erwin.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in advance, I'm not good at proof-reading my own work.

"Levi, you need to improve your people skills."

The glare that Levi gave Erwin was one that made even his eyebrows want to crawl away.

"Levi, I'm not being unreasonable, you know your father's company will die off if their CEO can't say a single sentence without insulting everybody in the room."

"I'll just get Grisha to do all the work."

"You take over when your father is retired, Mr Jaeger would be retired too you know."

"Does he have a son that could take of his position, he can't be a dumbass though, I don't need a little shit ruining my business."

"Levi, at this rate, you're going to be the little shit that ruins the business."

"Erwin, you're talking to me because my father asked you to, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah."

Erwin looked slightly ashamed but refused to stop looking Levi in the eye.

"And why are you following his order?"

"He bribed me with chocolate!"

"Firstly, you're a shitty friend. Secondly, are you an adult male or a teenage girl because I swear, you got bribed, not with money, but with fucking chocolate."

"But Levi, I don't want to see your father's hard work and your future company crumble into nothing. I'm not asking for much, I'm just asking for you to go out and socialise."

"No, fuck that, what if I get some stalker."

"How about omegle, all you have to do is talk to strangers on the other side of the world, who can't stalk you because it's all pretty much anonymous."

Levi gave Erwin another deathly glare, an aura of irritation surrounding him.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you."

Erwin's face supported the biggest shit eating grin that Levi had ever seen before it matured into a serious face that made him age ten years.

"Nope."

\-------

The first thing Levi saw was "Keep it clean and friendly". This sentence made Levi's eyebrows raise, well at least now all the horny people were gone and off to the other section, deciding that it would be safe, he click on the blue rectangle label "video".

He had never been so wrong in his life. No hello, no warning, he was meet with another male's privates on screen, slightly shocked Levi sat there, staring at the screen watching the man's hand reach over towards the screen, presumably pressing the escape button as the stranger disconnected. Hesitantly, he pressed the button himself, bringing himself to another stranger, and another dick. Levi let out a whine of frustration immediately hitting the escape key again. Maybe third time lucky, Levi surprised himself at how optimistic he was, maybe it's because he hoped there was some hope for humanity.

It was not third time lucky.

Levi growled, "Does nobody want to talk? Is getting off to porn not enough for some people?!"

Losing all hope in humanity, Levi left the video section, and entered the text, at least this way he didn't have to be greeted by body parts.

Stranger: asl

Levi squinted at his screen, did they even mean to type that?

You: Asl?

Stranger: age sex location

A blank look took over Levi's features before he promptly pressed the escape key three times, first time quickly, the second time quicker and the third time with slight hesitation.

Stranger: asl

The escape key was pressed once again. Levi continued to change whenever someone asked "Asl". He was not going make another mistake like going onto the video section, yet he made another mistake in the middle of talking to a person who seemed okay.

Stranger: Do you want to talk on kik?

You: What's kik?

Stranger: It's a messenger, you download it onto your phone.

You: Okay, I'll download it.

Levi thought it would be fine, besides, if he could continue talking to some one and "make a friend" Erwin would probably shit himself, then he would stop bothering him on his father's behalf. Of course his father couldn't bother him himself because he is busy all the time, how could he make time for Levi now that he had moved out of the house when he couldn't even make time when they all lived in the same house. No, not the time for sap stories now thought Levi as he found the kik application and downloaded it.

You: Okay, I downloaded it.

Stranger: Add me, KCCheifs59

Levi managed to navigate his way through the application and added this man.

\--Hey

-Hello

And then Levi got sent a picture of his "new friend"'s privates. Levi groaned in frustration.

\--Wait

\--Are you a guy?!

"You have to be shitting me". Trying to talk to his cellphone's screen, hoping that the world would become less, shitty.

-No, I'm certainly a girl who is very willing.

\--Okhay then

-I was being sarcastic

\--Delete me and never talk to me again

Giving up on humanity, yet still somehow still fighting, Levi decided to just talk to one last person.

Stranger: Hey

You: Hello

Stranger: Soooo, how's your day going?

Well since he asked, Levi had no problem with venting his frustration to him.

You: It's no better than a pile of shit.

Stranger: Oh, what's wrong?

You: A shitty friend told me to “meet new people” and that if I didn't want to go places, I could just converse with strangers online to “improve my people skills”, bullshit.

You: Wait, let me guess, asl? What is it with you shitty brats and asl?!

You: Oh and starting off with dicks, I started in the video section. Dicks everywhere, not even a hello, how rude.

Levi huffed, noticing how this stranger had gone silent.

You: Silent now are we? Is your finger hovering over the Escape button? Am I not the horny girl you were hoping for?

Stranger: NO!

Now that made Levi's eyebrows go skyward.

Stranger: I mean, no, I'm sorry, but I will talk to you ^.^

Levi rolled his eyes, not only was this a place for horny teenagers, but it was also a place for little kids.

You: Oh great, I've got a twelve year old talking to me, goodbye kid.

He hovered his finger over the escape key waiting for one last reply.

Stranger: I'm not a kid!

You: Suure

Stranger: And I thought you wanted to talk, come on, I mean how many dicks have you seen so far, I haven't turned dodgy.. have I? :)

Stranger: *I mean no smiley face.

A small puff of air came out of Levi, well, he still hasn't really got some proof of his interaction for his shitty friend.

You: I suppose my shit for brains friend will be pissed and annoy me more if I don't collect one email or whatever you shits use nowadays for communication. Not facebook though. I like my privacy like the shits on here like nudes.

Stranger: Ummm.. You got kik?

You: I think you mean "Do you have" and yes, but that has given me bad experiences so far and I'm not sure if I would entrust my username to a person with shitty grammar.

Stranger: noregrets58

You: ...Okay

Levi found them on kik, a smiling woman with light ginger hair and amber eyes, which were light up, she was extremely beautiful, and Levi might have fallen in love, right then and there.

If he was straight.

Before he contemplated on that thought, he realised that Petra was waiting for his message.

-Hello

\--ColossalCorporal?

Out of everything, that's what she decides to say?

-Shut up you little shit, inside joke.

Checking his phone, he realised that it was 4AM and he had a job interview tomorrow, another one of his father's amazing plans to help Levi improve his "people skills."

-As much as I enjoy talking to litle shits, I have to go. When I come back, I do not want to greeted by a dick.

\--Of course not! Byee.

Levi turned off his phone, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

\-----

Levi was waiting till it was time to go to his interview, or more as he saw it, say everything they want you to say, if you can bullshit well, you will get the job. In order to pass the time, he decided to talk to Petra.

-Hey brat.

\--i'm not a brat, if I was so annoying, why would you even talk to me?

Not many people call women brats thought Levi.

-Because I'm bored, you know, I'm surprised you haven't asked why I'm calling a female a brat when there are many more things I could use, and capitalise your I, did you never learn a thing called grammer?

\--syfghdjgyerggrglg

\--Sorry, wasn't supposed to send that

A small smile started to play on Levi's face.

-Oh really?!

\--No... I really didn't, why would I send that?

-I was being sarcastic

\--Oh, awks, we need a sarcasim font

-I think what you were supposed to say was "awkward" and "sarcasm". Your spelling is giving me cancer.

\--Soznotsoz

-Bye.

\--WAIT no please come back!. I promise I'll stop!

Stirring up Petra was, thought Levi would never admit it, was amusing.

-Well at first I wanted to go because of your spelling, but now I actually have to go, goodbye brat.

\--Oh, okay, bye.

Levi left his apartment with a small smile on his face, he bumped into his sister, Mikasa who immediately questioned the happy look he was wearing. As Mikasa watch her big brother walk away, she had to stifle a giggle, Levi, smiling? Something she didn't get to see often but it made him look like he was ten years younger than he really was.

~A month later~

Levi was walking back home from his new job at a local bakery, he was surprised he got the job with the grumpy look on his face, his father probably had something to do with it. He wished that he would let Levi be on his own, let him look after himself, like he had to at home, he could have had no father and the only difference in his life would be the amount of money they had. His thoughts where interrupted when a body slammed into his own. His legs became tangled into this person. A muffled sorry was heard.

"Oi, you shitty brat, watch where the fuck you're going."

Levi had collided with a person, his hair was like a birds nest, messy from running. He found himself looking into eyes that reminded him oh the ocean on a stormy day, it reflected the storm of emotions Levi saw in them before recognition took over the man's emotions.

"Levi! Levi Ackerman! Is that you?! Hey, I'm sorry we had to meet this wa-"

"Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm E-"

So called "E" face paled, Levi wondered what was going on in his mind, he barely registered the fact that he said sorry, Levi almost said that he would accept his apology only if he went out with him. Almost. But he did notice the bright-eyed brat looking at his own phone, Levi snatched it back.

"Don't look through my private messages you brat."

"Is that someone special?"

"She's a, good friend."

I suppose Levi could call her that, he was falling in love with her personality(not that he would ever admit that to anyone, including himself), but it didn't feel right, pity she wasn't a guy. Wait, did Levi voice that out loud.

"Okay, well I'm sorry and, see you round."

"Why would he see him round?" thought Levi, but he shrugged it off.

"Goodbye kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whatever."

Levi walked away and sent a message to Petra. Telling her about what just happened.

\-----

He found himself lying on his bed, mind haunted with images of a stormy eyed boy. A small tingly sensation threatening to overtake his body. Levi did not have a crush. Crushes are for teenagers, and he was long past that point. He talked to Petra, complaining about him, even though he would rather tell her about how he felt, because out of everybody, he found himself trusting her the most. But what if she hated gays, what if she would never talk to Levi again, just because he would rather date guys than girls. Even though he should be thinking that a friend who doesn't support him is a shitty ass friend, he couldn't loose Petra, her personality too much for his liking, would she hate him if he the only reason that he didn't start a long term relationship just because . He couldn't tell anyone about his dilemma, not even Erwin or Mikasa because Levi had an image to hold and no way was a shitty stormy eyed brat or a sweet looking girl going to ruin it.

Okay, he needed to tell somebody. Somebody that wouldn't judge him, someone who couldn't judge him, someone he could trust. He only trusted Erwin with this time of information, but never before had Levi been so pitiful. There was no options for Levi. No options apart from Petra. Snatching his phone up, he sent a message to Petra, making sure to use gender neutral pronouns.

-Is it bad to like every aspect of someone so much, to love their whole personality but you're not attracted to their gender?

\--I don't think so, why?

Levi's eyes softened, knowing that Petra wouldn't hate him.

-No reason. 

\--Okay

-I'm a horrible person.

\--I don't think you are.

Levi huffed at the message.

-Of course you don't.

-Do you ever see a person and even though you should be annoyed, you can't stop thinking about them?

\--Do you have a crush, I thought you were in a relationship?

Levi's mind drifted off, conjuring up images of a boy with eyes like the ocean.

-Does my personality seem like it would get in a fucking relationship, and a crush? How old am I? Twelve?

\--You haven't answered my question, have you got "a person you've taken a liking to".

-....I don't know, I haven't even talked to him, I just can't stop thinking about him.

\--Him?

Shocked eyes stared at the screen. "No, fuck, shit, no!" 

-NO

-I mean no, shit no, no, I meant them, well she.

\--Okay, well I should go now. Bye.

-Goodbye.

Levi frowned, he had wanted to talk to Petra a little longer, but he supposed that he had to make do with what he had.

\-----

Erd was out back, trusting Levi to handle the customers, as his father requested, but Levi didn't need to know that. A bell alerted Erd to a new customer, the bakery filled up with a cherry voice asking for Aurou, unfortunately for her, he was dying, well that's what it sounded like to Erd but he really knew that he just had a mild case of the flu. A swearword was said and Erd reminded him again, though he knew it would fall on deaf ears, but he said it anyway. 

"Petra?"

"Well this was new, Levi had friends? Petra knew him, but she always talked about all her friends, why not Levi?" thought Erd, listening in on their conversation. 

"Aunt flo? You have an Aunt called Flo?" Erd stifled his laughter, knowing how smooth Petra could be and how Aurou would have given anything to be here. Before Erd even could register the conversation again, Petra had left the bakery. Spying on Levi, Erd saw him on his phone, creeping up on him he grabbed Levi's shoulders looking at the screen. A second later Erd had his back against the wall, a fist stopped one inch from his cheek. A small chuckle escaped Erd's mouth, Levi's glare unable to silence it. 

\-----

"Sorry."

Levi glared at Mikasa.

"You don't seem very sorry."

"I'm not sorry."

"Mikasa, you're such a bitch when Annie's around."

Mikasa turned and faced her equally stone-faced blond friend, who gave a small nod.

"Yeah we are."

Levi sighed in exasperation.

"Why, no how, did you manage to break every. Single. Piece. Of. Equipment I have?"

Another look was exchanged between Mikasa and Annie.

"We get competitive, okay?!" 

Levi rolled his eyes, he had seen it, they did some downright dangerous things but Levi had once himself did that, why Mikasa didn't get her own gym equipment, Levi didn't know. All he knew is he would have to go to a public gym, use equipment that other sweating bodies had used, the thought made him cringe but the thought of not exercising made him cringe even more. 

"Fine Mikasa, but know that I hate you."

"You don't."

Levi stayed silent, hoping that his annoyance could be detected by Mikasa, it was but she choose to ignore it. 

"Well since you broke my equipment, I'm going down to the gym."

Why Levi even had a gym membership, he couldn't even answer that himself, but he did, and today he was going to use it.

\-----

Entering the large room full of sweaty people, he considered turning around and leaving, until he saw a familiar mop of brown hair bobbing up and down on a treadmill. Levi found himself heading towards the person haunting his thoughts. He took the treadmill right next to him, when he saw the teal eye notice him, he expected a question to why he choose this one, instead he got to witness a stumbling mess that somehow managed to stay upright, Levi found himself having to suppress a laugh, a small puff of air escaping. This shitty brat with his shitty eyes was making Levi go gooey, and Levi didn't like it one bit.(That's what he was telling himself)

"Congratulations kid, did you even trip up on anything or did running take too much brain power and it just couldn't handle it?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You are to me."

He wasn't really, but saying this helped Levi convince himself that he was a mature adult, not a blushing teenage girl with a petty crush, a petty crush on a person who's name he didn't know.

"What's your name, clumsy brat."

"It's not clumsy brat, it's Eren, thank you very much, Levi."

So it was Eren, now Levi had a name for the face, he almost opened his mouth to tell Eren his own name until his brain registered the end of Eren's sentence.

"How do you know my name."

"Petra told me."

He know Petra, maybe she could help him get to know Eren.

"Oh, you know Petra."

"Yes."

Levi was slightly shocked, Eren didn't notice, no one could notice the very slight change in Levi expression, with the exception of his sister. What if Petra was talking about him because she like him? It was a guess but there was still possibility, that possibility also meant Levi could accidentally crush Petra's heart and she could never talk to him again. But maybe he could get her to introduce them?

"And she talked about me? How come I never heard of you?"

"She only showed us your profile picture once, it was fair because she was always on her phone and thought that we should know, I'm not a very close friend."

That sentence shot down Levi's plan, but that didn't mean that Levi couldn't check out Eren while he was here. Only now did Levi notice Eren's body as he shamelessly raked his eyes oven him, Eren still somehow oblivious. He wore a baggy tank top that hid the contours of Eren's torso, much to Levi's disappointment, yet he still got to eye Eren's toned shoulders, lean but slightly on the muscular side, slightly tanned smooth skin that took Levi all of his self control to not touch. Levi's eyes were locked onto Eren throughout the whole time he was at the gym, Levi was surprised that he wasn't caught, not that we was complaining, he didn't even know if the brat was single, let alone straight.

At the end, Levi was full of suppressed emotions and thoughts, deciding that there was one person he could tell, Levi opened up kik, sending a hello to Petra. Looking up, he caught Eren with a wide grin on his face, looking down at his own phone. Levi felt his heart beat faster at the sinfully innocent look on Eren's face, he knew that he would want to see it more, no matter what he had to do, Levi masked his internal conflict with an eyebrow raise.

"What's made the little kid happy? Does he get candy when he gets home?"

"I'm not a kid!"

A dark thought invaded Levi's mind, if his suspicions were true, there would be no chance of Levi getting to know the person in-front of him as much as he wanted to.

"Is it someone special?"

"Yeah."

Who knew one word could effect him as much as it did. Levi wanted to be the person who brought that smile to Eren, he wanted to be the person that could make a smile that beautiful appear on Eren's face, he wanted to be that person. 

But he wasn't.

It was someone else.

His emotions getting harder to mask, barely managing a goodbye, Levi left before his façade shattered. 

\-----

Levi bumped into Mikasa when got back to his apartment. 

"A horse walks into a bar and the bartender says-"

"Do I look like I want to deal with your shit right now?"

"Why the long face?"

Levi glared at her but Mikasa was immune to it.

"Seriously, what's got you grumpy. When I mean grumpy, I mean grumpier."

"None of your business."

"Levi, I'm your sister, I think I have the right to know."

"Leave me alone."

Mikasa watched as her brother slammed the door to his apartment, acting like a five year old. She touched the key in her pocket and contemplated following him before deciding to let Levi cool down before trying to worm an answer out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just gonna do the Gym scene but then I was like nope, I want to do the whole lot! Sorry if it's a bit disjointed. And a bit off but hey, deal with it ;)
> 
> LEVI'S POV IS SO HARD, I CAN'T EVEN. SORRY THAT HE'S A BIT OOC. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> And he's super unlucky and ended up meeting a lot of horny guys in the video chat.  
> And him and Mikasa live beside each other but have each others' keys anyway.
> 
> Oh and of all the name variations, I just picked the ones I liked the most, or the ones that fit the most and the description, as you can tell, I picked the anime Petra look!
> 
> And all the kik names I just make up, please don't talk to them! (If they even exist)


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world.

Armin was soaring, his dragon's gold scales shimmering in the sun, large wings riding the winds, he felt free, he felt weightless, he felt- The telephone rang, yanking Armin out of his fantasy, with a sigh he put down his book, taking note of the page number he was on, chanting 698 over and over, Armin made his way over to the home phone. Who could be calling him? Picking up the phone, Armin answered with an irritated

"Hello, Armin speaking."

"Hello Armin, is Eren there?"

The kind voice of Eren's mother made Armin forget he was even annoyed.

"Oh hello Mrs Jaeger!"

"Oh please, call me Carla. Anyway, could I speak to Eren?"

"Sorry, he's not here right now."

Just as the words came out of Armin's mouth, Eren walked into the room.

"Okay, could you tell him I called."

"Wait! He's here now, let me pass the phone to him."

Armin mouthed the words "Your mother." before passing the phone to a blushing Eren. Armin made a mental note to bug him about that later before he returned to his book.

~

"Hey mum."

Eren wished that all the indecent thoughts of Levi would just disappear, at least while he was talking to his mum!

"Oh Eren! I'm calling because your father wants you to meet his boss!"

"Mum, do I really have to?"

"Yes. You are coming home, and you are going to get to know the boss!"

"You know I want to make my own way in life."

"But it's a back up plan, okay?"

A defeated sigh told Carla that she had won the battle.

"Thank you honey! See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Mum, don't call me tha-"

Carla hung up to silence any complaints Eren had. Muttering curses under his breath, Eren made his way to the couch, currently occupied by Armin.

"I have a dinner with my parents tomorrow."

He got no reply as Armin was fully immersed in his book. Eren tapped it, pushing it out of balance, making it fall onto Armin's face. Eren got a growl and a death stare before Armin scuttled to the safety of his room, leaving Eren bored and alone. He pulled out his phone to see a new message from Levi.

\--She's got someone special.

Eren felt a little bit of relief wash over him, which was then followed by guilt, he wasn't supposed to feel happy because Levi was unhappy.

-Oh, are you okay?

His eyebrows furrowed, that was such a pathetic way of being sympathetic, but then again, Eren never really good at comforting people.

\--Oh, I'm feeling fine and dandy. What the fuck do you think?

Before Eren could reply he got another message.

\--Shit, my sister's storming in here. I have to go brat.

-Okay, bye.

So Levi has a sister, Eren added that of the list of things he knew about Levi.

~~~

Levi lived life without regrets, well that's what he wished. But yes, there are regrets, one of them being when he gave Mikasa the spare key to his apartment.

"What do you call a grumpy cow? Moo-dy?"

Levi glared at her, a scowl set on his face. Where did she get these horrible jokes, maybe shitty jokes run in the family, his being literally about shit and hers metaphorically shit.

"What do you call a grumpy midget? Levi."

That was a low blow. He was not going to sit around for more of this but as soon as he made a move to get up, he was pushed back down. Crossing her arms, Mikasa towered over Levi, a menacing look plastered on her face. he was mentally cursing his parents for his genetics, why did he get the short parent, why did his half-sister Mikasa get to be 10cm taller than him, what gave her the right. Mikasa's voice cut through her fuming brother's thoughts.

"Why do you look so angry?"

"I look like this all the time, leave me alone."

"No."

"Mikasa, I swear to god."

"No."

"Leave."

Mikasa crouched down to his eye level. Her dark eyes scanning his grey ones.

"You like someone, don't you."

Levi's eyes widened in disbelief but before he could voice his confusion Mikasa cut him off, answering the question on his mind.

"Levi, do you honestly think that I couldn't tell, I've known you for all my life. Do you not remember how close we were, or still are?"

He couldn't deny the points she made.

"So who's the boy, well, man?"

Levi sighed in defeat.

"His name's Eren, and that's all I'm going to say because if I continue, I'll end up sounding like a teenage girl."

Mikasa wore a smug look, so Levi was totally smitten, as much as he would try to deny it, she knew it was true. But Levi may be blunt, but when it came to "crushes" he would say little. The best tactic would to be subtle.

Step one, change the topic.

"We have a dinner tomorrow at the Jaeger's house."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because our father and Grisha thought it would be great for our families to meet."

"They're been working together for years, why now?"

"Something about you needing to improve you connections or something."

Levi sighed, eyelids dropping, he was too tired for this bullshit and he failed to notice the look in Mikasa's eyes change.

Step two, subtly enquire by starting a conversation skirting on the edge, but not so obvious that Levi catches it.

"Why do you like him?"

Smooth Mikasa, smooth. If she wasn't immune, Levi's glare would have sent her to the hills.

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing."

The fact that Levi answered was enough to shock her, let alone the answer itself. He never liked someone before he got to know them.

"Levi, why?"

"I feel like I know him already, it's a feeling I can't shake."

"Are you feeling sick?!"

"Huh."

Mikasa slammed her palm onto Levi's forehead.

Seconds later she found herself on the cold hard ground in front of the recently slammed door of Levi's apartment.

~~~~~~

The next day

"Hanji, please don't ruin the place while I'm gone."

She choose to ignore that sentence before pouncing on Eren.

"You should wear suits all the time, you look hot!"

Eren fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I don't really want to... Mum's forcing me to."

"Get your Mum to force you to wear suits more often because, because- "

Hanji finished her sentence by gesturing to the whole of Eren before smothering him. In a desperate attempt to get out of her vice like grip, Eren sent out a distress signal for help. Armin appeared immediately, blond hair swaying, and grabbed Hanji's shoulders giving Eren enough time to slip out of the door.

~~~~~

Eren was greeted my his mother, who immediately gave him a pinch on his cheek.

"Come on honey, Mr Ackerman's eager to meet you."

Mr Ackerman. No, it can't be the same person, Levi's not that old is he, it must be a coincidence thought Eren as he made his way through his parent's house. He was greeted by a man the same age as his father with dark grey eyes and slicked back ebony hair.

"Hello Eren, I'm Mr Ackerman and this is my son Levi and my daughter Mikasa."

Eren stopped listening when he mentioned Levi, only then did his eyes catch on the short, angry man standing in the background.

"Okay let's eat now."

Eren reluctantly tore his eyes away from Levi before taking a seat opposite him. Only after Eren had sat down is when he realised the mistake he had made, right in front of him was Levi, the object of his desires and his problems. He could just tell him, he should just tell him. Deep in his thoughts, Eren failed to notice dinner being served. Using the food as a getaway from his problems, Eren focused intently on the meal in front of him, focusing so hard he didn't even taste it. Sneaking a glance up his curious gaze was meet with an intense one from silvery ones. Levi's lips started to form the start of a sentence before his sister, whose name Eren failed to recall leaned over and whispered in Levi's ear, the emotion on his face changed from an unreadable one to irritation, Eren caught a whisper that fell from Levi's lips in a tone that made him want to hide under the table even though it wasn't directed at him. "Not now Mikasa." That solved the mystery of her name. To Eren's disappointment, Levi returned to his food, cutting it up neatly with little effort, unlike Eren who had to refrain from stuffing his face.

Taking another glance up Eren saw Levi having trouble cutting up his food as Mikasa was constantly elbowing his arm. She was elbowing his every time he tried to use his knife, even though Levi was strong she could make his knife and steak slide across his plate, he was sending irritated glares whith were countered by her knowing smirks. Why they were doing that confused Eren, but it also lodged one word into his mind: cute. For fear of his life, Eren wouldn't say it out loud, but in his head he could loudly proclaim that Levi was cute.

"MY DEAR PEOPLE IN MY HEAD, I WOULD LIKE TO PROCLAIM THAT AT THIS MOMENT LEVI LOOKS CUTE. EXTREMELY CUTE. ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!"

Eren found himself wondering why he was standing and why everyone was looking at him.

Mikasa had a small amused smirk while Levi had his hand strategically and subtly in front of his face to cover the small smile that lay there, though the hand didn't cover the hint of amusement in his eyes. He chose to ignore Mikasa's comment about how much he must like Eren because he hasn't punched him from calling him cute yet. The fathers both wore large grins, while Carla failed to suppress her laughter. She was going to try coax Eren into sitting back down but before she could he escaped to the living room. 

Eren was sitting with his hands pressed onto his hot cheeks, willing the tingly sensation in his face to go away. He had always been cursed with acting out the thoughts in his head if he got too into them. Once when he was at primary(elementary?) school, he had been thinking about eating some food he didn't like and pulled a disgusted face in his head, and in real life while the teacher was telling them what they were doing for the day, he was caught. A buzz from his pocket broke him out of his reminiscing.

\--Hey

Eren rolled his eyes at the screen, wow Levi had such perfect timing.

-Hi

Now Levi was probably going to tell him, well Petra, about an idiot.

\--Do you ever feel like you know someone so well even if you've never really had a conversation with them?

Eren's eyebrows rose, he wasn't expecting this.

-Maybe you do know them and forgot them? Childhood friend?

~~~

Levi began to type out his reply to Petra while wandering towards the couch where Eren was sitting. Eren was too preoccupied with his phone to notice Levi standing right behind him. Levi peeked over Eren's shoulder, curious to see what was so great on his phone. Kik, how coincidental thought Levi. He strained his eyes to read the conversation. His eyes widened when he saw the conversation, glancing down to double check, Levi found himself in shock. He double checked by pressing send on his half finished message. A vibration from Eren's phone confirmed his find.

~~~

\--No, I don't think so.

Eren was unsure how to reply to Levi. He was out of ideas. 

The slam of the front door echoed throughout the house pulling Eren out of his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG AND WHEN I COME BACK, I GIVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER. From here I'll try to update once a week at least, I have a lot of things going on.
> 
> On another thought, I want to do a karate AU, because karate is not just fighting and I think a whole Eren going in all READY TO FIGHT, like for my style, you have to train for 2 1/2-3 years before you get to do sparring, and even then it's once a month. Maybe after all these things blow over, what do you guys think?


	11. Truth's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needed talk.

If Eren thought Armin's creepy "I have a great idea" smile was scary, it was nothing compared to the enraged half-asian girl glowering above him. She was growling out words that Eren couldn't catch. Mikasa was murderous, Eren however was confused. What had he done? 

"Where's Levi?"

To say Eren looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car would be an understatement. He felt disorientated. Why did Levi leave, why was Mikasa cornering him? As Eren say there pondering his questions, Mikasa's eyes narrowed before she whispered one last sentence before she turned and exited the same way Levi had, door slamming in her wake, leaving an extremely dazed Eren behind, her words echoing through his head, "What did you do to him."

~~~

If Levi didn't know what to do in a situation, he would escape, but Mikasa knew it wasn't the right solution so she often found herself in situations like this, by often she meant once or twice before, her brother was a closed man who tried to avoid things that would lead to this. Mikasa found Levi walking at a fast pace with his fists clenched. She walked up to him, her footsteps were meet with silence, a slight approval between the two. She waited for him to explain himself, no unneeded words were needed between the two. 

"You know how I told you I feel like I've meet him before."

A nod told Levi to keep talking.

"Well it turns out I've been talking to him for a month."

Mikasa's face went blank, as it always did when she was thinking.

"Except it wasn't him, well it was, but he was under the name and face of a girl named Petra."

Mikasa was lost, eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, where did you meet him?"

"On omegle, why?"

Mikasa started laughing, irritating Levi. Her light giggle offsetting him.

"Levi, do you know the omegle is full of people like that right?"

A small smile stayed on her face as she looked down on her scowling brother.

"You know what the first reaction guys on there have if you say you aren't into guys is "I can change that.""

Levi continued walking in silence, what was he going to expect, but Petra was a real person, he had talked to her, how could Eren plan such a thing, did he know her personally, why the hell would somebody impersonate a person they know?! What would make that little shit think it was alright to do that?

"What did he do?"

Levi stared at the ground, choosing to ignore her question but she was determined to get an answer. Mikasa stepped in front of Levi, stopping him in his tracks, which resulted in his forehead colliding with her chin, however neither on them winced or moved away from each other. Mikasa knew his shell was starting to break.

"What did he do to hurt you."

Levi sighed, giving in to her.

"Nothing."

Mikasa gave him a sceptical look.

"Then why did you run?"

A small shrug was his reply causing Mikasa to frown.

"You're going back to talk to him."

Due to lack of a reply, she knew she had won. The siblings looked up and only then Levi realised their location, they had managed to walk in a full circle, right back to the house.

~~~~~

Eren was still sitting on the couch, his parents and Mr Ackerman had joined him. Carla had a slightly worried look on her face, while Mr Ackerman was assuring them that it was alright. It had been 10 minutes of awkward silence before there was a knock on the door. Mikasa walked in, followed by Levi, who was looking straight at Eren. Mikasa was saying something but neither of them were listening. Levi wandered towards him, parting his lips he said in a voice just above a whisper.

"We need to talk."

Eren stood up, excusing himself and Levi, dismissing his mother's questions. He lead the way to his old bedroom, Levi in tow. While shutting the door behind them, Eren braced himself, knowing what Mikasa looked like when she was angry gave him an idea of how Levi could be but still he was in the dark.

"Hello Eren, or should I say Petra."

Him face paled he realised what happened. Levi continued speaking in a low, teetering on the edge of bored, voice.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Eren tensed before resigning to the fact that he was now caught and the only option he had was to tell the truth. He blurted out everything, from his plan for what they were doing, to how Petra knew and was in on it. He told him about how he forgot when he added him all the while apologising profusely. And how he was going to tell him this week because Petra gave him this week while she was out of town.

"Please, Levi can we still be friends." cried out Eren desperately, large eyes sparkling from the tears that threatened to spill, in a whisper that Levi just managed to catch Eren added "I like talking to you."

Those five words caused an extremely slight blush to settle on his cheeks, Eren didn't notice it. There was still one question on Levi's mind.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Eren's gaze immediately dropped to the floor, looking like a reprimanded child before he whispered out his reason.

"I told you about my past boyfriends, I didn't want you to hate me because I'm gay."

Levi felt his heart speed up, the blush on his face intensifying, at that point he was extremely grateful that Eren's eyes were on the floor. 

"You stupid brat, I'm not that shallow, I wouldn't hate someone just because of what they like to stick their dick into."

That made Eren laugh, the noise made Levi freeze, from then on he knew that he had to hear that sound again.

"You're just as crude in real life as you are online."

Levi knew it wasn't an insult because Eren was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, one which he wanted to kiss off. Levi found himself looking at Eren's lips, as he found himself wanting to claim him. A small voice in the back of his head reminded Levi that someone already had claim over those lips as he recalled their conversation in the gym.

Eren was still smiling, a little more awkwardly as Levi stared at him, a distant look his face. Just as Eren was starting to become uncomfortable, Mikasa saved him but sticking her head in the door and pulling Eren out of the room before walking in there herself, shutting the door behind her. Only then did Eren realise that he had been kicked out of his own (old)bedroom. He awkwardly walked back to the living room, asking his mother if he could leave. Eren and Carla were alike, she knew how he thought, so she let him go without question. Eren left immediately, knowing what he had to do. He had to talk to Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short.
> 
> I'm sorry, this is like weeks late but I'm being snowed under, school is killing me, NCEA sucks. I have exams next week, not just school but piano..... and it's all about study study study while still doing homework, like noo please.
> 
> I'm also incredibly lazy. Please pester me into updating, I don't find it annoying, it encourages me. (The last comment kicked me into writing this chapter)


	12. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to Armin
> 
> Levi talks to Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha, apparently I started writing this chapter on the 30th of October last year....oh boy... I am so so so so sorry. I have no idea where the time went, it flew by so fast for me!
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> APRIL FOOLS!

If thoughts were usually like water and minds were bowls containing the liquid and the small ripples that grace the surface, Eren's mind would have been a blender. His mind was churning, all his thoughts disturbed and although they all were about the same thing, Levi, it still seemed like a mess. On one hand, Eren was elated, he didn't know how heavy the burden of lies was, on the other hand, would Levi treat him differently from now on? Upon thinking said thought, he realised that Levi did not actually explicitly state that they could actually continue to talk. This realisation led to Eren letting out a resigned sigh as he used a combination of his head and hands to knock on the door to his apartment. 

On the other side of the door was a confused Armin trudging towards the door, a plastic bag in hand which contained half of the mess Hanji managed to make in the short time span she was here, when he opened the door his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Why didn't you just use your ke-"

His voice trailed off as his eyes took in the odd expression on Eren's face. His face was relaxed, not a single muscle in his jaw was tensed but his eyebrows were furrowed, his irises that usually were a bright burning electric shock were now like the clouds shown in many religious paintings, cloudy and dull, yet not without rays of sunshine pushing through. It was almost like inside him was a conflict between happiness and despair, or more like resignation. Armin liked to think he was a good reader of people but at this moment he couldn't pinpoint what Eren was feeling, instead of continuing his guessing game, Armin towed Eren towards the couch, who only showed a small smile when Armin started nudging him, attempting to prompt Eren into sitting. They sat there in silence until Armin's curiosity got the better of him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Without hesitation Eren replied, "He knows." Armin scrunched his eyebrows, a small frown gracing his face. 

"I'm not a mind reader, Eren."

"He knows."

Eren's hands swirled in circles and his eye widened, hoping Armin would get the point and he does, he can see the the moment where it all falls together in Armin's mind, the moment his face becomes relaxed, a small "Ooh" leaving his lips. 

"Levi knows who 'Petra' is doesn't he?"

Eren nodded, staring at the floor. Armin nudged him, expecting him to say more, yet he got no reply.

"Well? How did he react?"

"I don't know."

"Positive? Negative?"

"I don't know."

"Eren, you were there, you've got to know."

"I. Don't. Know."

Frowning, Armin studied Eren, wandering why there was an absence of an appropriate response before it finally clicked.

"You left without actually letting him talk, didn't you?"

"Well he wasn't angry."

Armin gave him a stern motherly look before elbowing him.

"Hey, at least the truth is out now."

"I just hope he still talks to me."

"I'm sure he will."

Eren doubted it. A light frown graced his features when he realised that Levi never told his that he would keep on talking to him. The only answer he got was that he was fine with Eren being gay. Armin caught the small change of emotion.

"Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell me you just left."

Eren immediately diverted his eyes, giving Armin all the answers he needed. He groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me"

\---

A second ago, Levi was staring Eren, but now Levi was being stared at by Mikasa.

“So, what happened?”

Levi sighed.

“He just didn't want to tell me he was a guy because he did want me to stop talking to him because he's gay.”

That statement did anything but make Levi hate Eren, instead it made Levi happier, causing his hopes to rise. The personality that he had felt such a gravitation towards belonged to the person with the bright eyes and even brighter smile. Just thinking about his inner and outer beauty made Levi feel fondness, his face softening a minuscule amount. A minuscule amount that Mikasa still managed to pick up.

“You like him, don't you?”

The widening of Levi's eyes was unmissable and gave away his answer. If he were around anyone else, he would have been able to conceal it but around Mikasa, he feels relaxed, letting his emotions show a bit more.

“How did you know?”

Mikasa tilted head forward, giving the 'I just know you' look, reminding Levi how accurately she could analyse him, to the point where it was slightly scary.

“Well go for it.”

Levi's eyebrows furrowed.

“He already has someone special.”

Mikasa squinted at him.

“How do you know that?”

“I just know.”

“Did he specifically state that he had a boyfriend?”

“No, but he said he had someone special.”

Mikasa let out an irritated sigh.

“Levi, you're reading too much into it, at least get to know him better, talk in person, meet up. Don't sit here moping or else nothing will happen. If you want to do something, do something.”

He looked her straight in the eye, accepting what she said. Levi stood up.

“I'm going to go talk to him.”

“You're going to talk to him.”

Levi strode over to the door, leaving the room with Mikasa in tow. After scanning the living room, he headed towards Carla to ask where Eren went.

“Oh he left just before, I'm very sorry.”

Lev tried to ignore the disappointment that sunk into his chest as he assured Carla it was fine. Unsure of what to do next, he took a seat in the living room. Mikasa sat right beside him gesturing to his phone. Getting the hint, Levi opened up the kik app and clicked on his conversation with 'Petra'.

'Hello, do you want to meet up sometime?'

Frowning, Levi deleted it after reading it to himself

'Hey, are you free tomorrow?'

Frowning deeper, Levi also deleted this message. His thumbs hovered over the letters, unsure of which ones would form a message he would be okay with sending.

'I would like to know more about you.'

His right thumb was becoming well acquainted with the little arrow that was a backspace key. Sighing, he opted with a joke.

-So I guess you need to change your name now?

He regretted it as soon as he pushed send.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The April fools joke was by updating ability...
> 
> I hope this wasn't too shabby and feel free to comment or drop by my tumblr! (I do prompts, well I want to do them so feel free to send them in!)
> 
> I am so sorry at how short it is, I'll try to do better next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments or join me on tumblr, allaboardmyship.tumblr.com We can be friends!


End file.
